


Roll of the Dice

by chickwriter



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-11
Updated: 2004-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickwriter/pseuds/chickwriter
Summary: A little game-playing between the boys.





	Roll of the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Roll of the Dice

## Roll of the Dice

by chickwriter

Disclaimer: The usual - they can keep the boys if they let me take them out and play with them.

Author's Notes: Thanks to my usual wonderful beta, Carla.

Story Notes: This story was written as a thank you to Carla for her fan pimpage, and a belated birthday pressie.

* * *

"Fraser, them dice loaded?" 

"Die." 

"What?" 

"Die, Ray. Two are 'dice', one--" 

"Whatever, Fraser. It loaded?" 

"Not that I'm aware of, Ray. This is the standard die that came with the game." 

"Hmm." 

"Why do you ask?" 

"We keep landing on the same square." 

Fraser moved his plastic piece five squares and nudged Ray's aside to make room. 

"So it would seem, Ray." 

"Hmm." 

Silence settled over the two men as they both contemplated the game board. Ray's lurid purple marker nestled close to the Mountie's red piece, one side touching, like buddies, partners, friends. It kept happening. Didn't matter which one of them would toss the dice...die, first one would get ahead, then the other, but eventually, they'd catch up, land on the same square. Together. Kind of like-- 

"...Ray!" 

The impatient word finally broke through. 

"What, Fraser?" 

"Ask me a question, Ray." 

"Do you find me attractive?" 

The Mountie leaned forward, hands splayed to either side of the board, careful to not upset the game pieces. Smoky blue eyes stared at gray-green ones, less than half a foot apart. The quick lick of a tongue across lower lip morphed into a grin. 

"Is that a non-sequitur, Ray?" 

"What?" 

"Never mind." 

Fraser closed the insignificant distance, mouth capturing Ray's, board game forgotten as hands slid across skin, tongues danced a familiar rhythm, soft wet heat enveloping the two men as their bodies instinctively pursued an age-old sport. 

This was a game they could both play equally well. The lithe leanness of one complemented the solid bulk of the other; each giving, each taking, together and separate, always ending up in the same place, both winners. 

* * *

"Very much so, Ray." 

The words punctuated the quiet stillness of the semi-dark room. Both men were lying on their backs, sides barely touching, their breathing still in rhythm, but calming now, peaceful. 

"Frase, is that one of them non-sek...nonsense...whatevers?" 

"Non-sequiturs?" 

Fraser rolled onto his left side and propped himself up on his elbow. He skimmed his right hand down Ray's chest, letting it come to rest on the blond's belly in a soft caress. 

"Yeah." 

Ray's voice was soft, low, content. 

"I was answering your question from before." 

"Hmm." 

"Not that it matters at this juncture, Ray, but when I said to ask me a question earlier, I was referring to the game. It was my turn." 

Ray rolled to face Fraser, grinned and patted the other man's cheek. 

"I knew that." 

"Ah." 

"I love you, too, Fraser." 

* * *

End Roll of the Dice by chickwriter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
